The project is designed to develop and refine culture techniques for the marine fan worm, Myxicola infundibulum, an organism having the largest giant axon known. Sufficient quantities of this resource must be made available to satisfy the needs of continuing and expanding research programs on studies of nerve impulse generation properties of ionic channels of nerve membranes, neuropharmacology, membrane transport properties and salt pumps, amino acid transport, properties of axoplasm, an neurofilament structure. This project includes investigations of 1.) diets and growth rates, 2.) gametogenic cycles, 3.) sexual reproduction and larval development, 4.) regeneration and clone formation, 5.) stock selection and breeding, and 6.) adapting laboratory experimental techniques to larger scale commercial methods. Final phases of the project also include cost estimates for production and transfer of technology to commercial culturists. The long-term objective is the production of readily available research resource of uniform quality.